Episode 465: It's Definitely Chodezilla
"It's Definitely Chodezilla" was originally released June 24, 2019. Description Catching the brunt of cold and flu season, which might be happening right now, we haven't checked? Sounds like you need to up your daily intake of Vitamin Cheese. GOTTA get that good stuff in your bones. Suggested talking points: BO Doctors, The Fussy Man, Weed Boy, Birthday Role-play, Donuts and to the Left, Pigland, Shaqaroni Outline 0:45 - Intro. The brothers discuss the Box Office's current lineup of disappointing summer blockbusters. They set out to fix them with winning ideas like wide Godzilla and sexually explicit Men in Black. A cold one is cracked open. 10:22 - How do I get my coworkers to genuinely leave me alone before I've had my morning coffee? How do I ask them to back off until I've had a good 300 milligrams of caffeine in me without sounding like an overused caption on a corporate coffee cup? -Cranky Coffee Consumer in Colorado 16:06 - Y - Sent in by Emily, from Yahoo Answers user Seana, who asks: What's your weedwacking style like? Do you use barely enough gas to cut the weeds or are you one of those people that really goes for it? 21:24 - My birthday is today and I wanted to go out to lunch with some of my coworkers to celebrate. Because it was during the middle of the week, many people brought their lunch and couldn't come so the group was very small and just people I work closely with, which was fine. But one of my coworkers who couldn't come dropped what I believe to be some backhanded advice later that afternoon. He said "My birthday's coming up soon too. About a week out I start letting people know about it." It seems very cocky and forward to me to tell people it's my birthday and provoke the attention it brings. I never liked having to do that but he brings up a good point. How do I let people know about my birthday coming up so they can go to lunch with us and not sound like a narcissist? -It's All About Me in Tennessee 30:12 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies, Boll & Branch. Advertisement for One Bad Mother. 34:02 - Munch Squad - JUST Egg Partners with Next Level Burger to Create ‘Brekky Burger’, The Pizza Hut Cheesy Bite Pizza, and Krispy Kreme's NEW Original Filled Doughnut 42:21 - Y - Sent in by Brandon, from Yahoo Answers user Penfold, who asks: What to do for a pig themed jazz party? My friends kid is having a party with a pig theme, I think she like them their her fav animal or something but also it’s at a park with jazz music? What should I expect? What gift will fit the theme? Help I really want to impress her she’s really sweet!, Update: The kid is 10 years old and it’s definitely not peppa pig themed, I know she hates that. Please help I really wanna impress my friend she’s really cute Update 2: I’m freaking out I think my friends kid wants me to do karaoke too? Are their any jazz songs about pigs? 46:46 - Did you guys know Shaq just started buying up Papa Johnses? -Justin McElroy 55:01 - Housekeeping 58:09 - FY -Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Zippy, who asks: Does it seem like ticklish feet are less common now than they were forty years ago? Quotes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Adrian Cowles